


sorrow and fear (are easily forgotten)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Angst, Beast Logan, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Paternal Instinct, Self-Worth Issues, poor Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: No matter how obvious the differences were, Ethan still had to keep reminding himself that Logan was not Him. Written for Inktober Day 18: Mist!





	sorrow and fear (are easily forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with this AU! I have a lot more coming. And I'm catching up on Inktober again ahhhh

No matter how obvious the differences were, Ethan still had to keep reminding himself that Logan was not Him. Of course, they appeared similar in the shadows, with the glowing white eyes and the large, branch-like antlers. They also sounded very similar while singing, although Logan’s voice had a slightly higher edge to it than His once had. Despite the similar mannerisms such as the head-tilt and hand gestures used while speaking, despite the same overprotectiveness of the lantern, despite the same fear of human society, they were clearly different. Ethan didn’t know why he had to keep reminding himself of that. 

Logan clearly noticed that Ethan was uncomfortable with him, to some degree, and seemed to be trying to fix this as much as possible. He was offering to help Ethan find wood for the fire, he was leaving Ethan his favourite foods without even being asked, and he spent hours in Ethan’s garden, trying to fix it up. Ethan appreciated it, he really did, but he was also upset that he was upsetting Logan. He wasn’t sure how to fix it, so he just stayed in his patterns and Logan stayed in his, the two orbiting around each other at an uncomfortable distance. 

  
It all started one night, Logan was walking Ethan back to his cabin, an awkward silence suspended between the two. It had been a long day for Ethan, and Logan had come along with him into town to try and help with his work. Ethan had let him, seeing as Logan had no one else to go with that day because Roman had vanished over a week ago, leaving him all alone with Ethan. And while Logan was an all-powerful demonic being, he was still a child, and Ethan had been assigned his caretaker for the time being, and of course Ethan wasn’t going to leave him alone for hours on end. 

Of course, it was just his luck that the weather turned terrible in just a few minutes. One moment, the path in front of them was clear, and the next, it was heavily obscured by a thick, viscous, misty fog that clung to every surface around. Ethan sighed and adjusted his grip on his pack, about to move forward when a loud shriek and a tight grip yanked him back. 

“What-?” he started, whirling around, axe raised towards his attacker. Another shriek followed, and Ethan froze as he registered what he’d almost done. He’d almost hit Logan. He’d almost hit his child. 

(Later, much later, he’d think long and hard over that thought, and it would not wreck him like he thought it would. Ethan wasn’t sure when Logan had become his child, but it was normal, natural, like breathing air.) 

  
“Logan?” Ethan whispered, lowering the axe. “Are… are you okay?” 

“I can’t see,” Logan whimpered. “I… I broke my glasses because I ran into a tree.” 

“Hey, it’s okay, Logan,” Ethan soothed. “It’s just some mist. We’ll get through it.” 

“I can’t get through, though,” Logan whispered. “I can’t see, but you can, and you’re just going to leave me behind because I won’t die.” 

A lump threatened to burst Ethan’s throat open as he pulled Logan in to a tight hug, stroking his hair while being careful to avoid his over-sensitive antlers. “I’m not going to leave you behind,” Ethan whispered back. 

“But you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you!” Ethan insisted, pulling back to stare Logan in his unfocused eyes. “I’m just a stupid old man with too much baggage, and none of that is your fault.” 

“I- I’m the Beast, though…” 

“You are not the Beast. The Beast is dead, Logan. You killed him.” Logan fell silent at that, not having a comeback for that. Ethan sighed and took Logan’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Now… do you want to get home?” 

“Yes please,” Logan mumbled. With that, Ethan began to lead the two of them through the fog, back to his once-lonely cabin. It wasn’t quite so lonely anymore, with Logan and Thomas, something he was eternally grateful for. 

Eventually, they emerged from the thick mist right in front of the house, and Ethan wasted no time guiding Logan inside and onto the couch. He’d see tomorrow about getting him some more glasses, but for now, he needed to recover a bit. Ethan brewed tea and carried it over, simply sitting down and staying in a quiet silence with Logan until, eventually, the Caretaker fell asleep. Seeing him like this, Ethan couldn’t believe he’d ever thought Logan anything like the last Beast. With that, Ethan covered Logan with a blanket, dropped a kiss on his forehead, and went to write some letters about those glasses. After all, what good was the Caretaker if he couldn’t see properly? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please tell me what you thought! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
